42 Passages
by XAusllyXRauraXForeverX
Summary: When Ally mysteriously goes missing, she leaves Austin here book and a note saying to read her book, and pay extra attention to the 42nd passage especially. Austin starts to read, and notice many things about Ally's book that are different. He just so happens to keep the note, because he feels that there is more to this than her wanting him to read the book. *Complete*
1. Passage 1 & Passage 2 Part 1

_Someone has to know this, Austin I choose you. _

_Has life so far without me been good?_

_Got any new friends? _

_Me want to know. _

_And I need to tell you something. _

_Is it too much to ask for you to read my book? _

_Taking the time in doing this will make._

_Me very happy. _

_To do this will make me happy. _

_Forty-two passages is all you need to read. _

_East. _

_Water you going to do about it? _

_Street signs of your life will roll by without me. _

_Bring me the joy of you knowing my darkest secrets. _

_Mybook is my life-line, and I trust you. _

_With it. _

_You do this. _

_And read the 42__nd__ passage closely. _

_Help Trish and Dez get together, please? _

_Me love you…yes I just admitted that._

_~Ally_

I stared at the page in amazement, thinking that there was something Ally was hiding. She has perfect grammar and yet she says, 'me want to know.' Something is up.

And I want to get to the bottom of it.

I look to my right at the Ally's book that the note was taped onto, and open it. I felt like I was invading her space, but she had told me to read the 42 passages in the book, so I opened it.

The first thing I noticed was that pages were torn out before the first passage. The second thing I had noticed is that the passage was in blue ink, but on top of the page was the number one with a circle around it in red pen. I looked at the page, took a breath and started to read the first passage of Ally's book.

The first passage from the book of the girl I love.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been the most infuriating, yet amazing days of my life! This one guy has turned myself completely upside down! He had deserved my hatred, this guy. His name is Austin Moon. The key word is HAD._

_My first impression of him was completely obnoxious, from his acts. But when I first saw the guy playing the drums in Sonic boom two days ago, I thought he looked kind of cute. Platinum blond hair, brown eyes that you could easily get lost in._

_SONG LYRICS_

_I love the things you do_

_The things you do is what I love._

_Anyway, It was a normal day in sonic boom and I was working, and I accidently asked a old lady out on a date (it was extremely boring) when I suddenly heard a bunch of banging behind me. I turned around to see Austin, whom I hadn't know yet, banging around on the drums. Of course I was infuriated because there were no playing instruments in the store, but I did happen to notice that he had a pretty good beat. I got over there and whistled in his ear, I must say, loudly. When he stopped I asked him if he had seen the 'Please do not play the drums' sign. He replied with an 'It's okay, I'm an awesome drummer.'_

_I instantly knew that this guy had a head bigger than Texas._

_When he held up what I thought at first were drumsticks, I saw that he was actually playing the drums with…corndogs?_

_He tried to play again, but I stopped him. "What you just said has nothing to with what I just said. Are those corndogs?" I asked._

_He just nodded and took a bite out of one of the corndogs. How disgusting! I started to complain about he was breaking so many rules. I walked away and I heard Austin's red-headed friend, Dez, say, "I'll handle this Austin."_

_He walked up to me and said, "Mam, we are making a music video. I am the director, but I prefer the term, 'filmmaker.'" He flipped the camera he had in his hands, but didn't catch it, and it fell to the ground. "And CUT." He motioned and X over his neck with his hands._

_Then Austin got up, "We're going to need a lot of instruments. I can play anything. Piano, drums, guitar, harp, I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." And it turned out that he could! _

_Then Dez, being Dez, claimed he could play a harmonica through a sousaphone. But when he tried to play, the harmonica flew out and started to choke the old lady I was supposed to go on a date with._

I looked through the whole passage and realized that it was just the story of how we met, and how we became partners. Ally even wrote on the side, "_Austin, you can skip this passage if you want to._"

I looked around in the practice room and sighed. Ally really is gone. What are we going to do without her? Why did she leave? Where is she? Then I looked at the next passage and remembered I had forty-one more passages to go. I started to read the next passage…

**Passage #2**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have figured out something since I had written to you last, and I think I knew it for the longest time, but I was just in denial._

_I like Austin._

_Not just a in a friend-like way, like in a crush-way._

_It all started yesterday to realize it._

_Austin, Trish, Dez, and I decided to go to the beach to celebrate a record deal Austin had got! I know! And the best part is that the head of the record lable, Jimmy Starr, is letting us run Austin completely! HE is just going to release the albums, that's it! I still get to keep my job as Austin's songwriter._

_Anyways, when we got to the beach, I was out of it because I hate the beach, but everyone else wanted to go so I decided to go too. It turned out that this day would be one of the best days ever, and the day I figure out that I liked Austin Moon._

Suddenly the door opened and Trish and Dez appeared. I threw the book behind one of the chairs in the practice room and they came in. "Did you learn anything else about Ally going missing?" Trish asked.

"No." I responded sullenly. But I felt like I was going to know in the near future.


	2. Passage 2 Part 2 and Note 1

**A/N To be honest, I got the idea of this fanfiction when I started reading the Pendragon series by D.J. MacHale, where a boy goes of on an incredible adventure and leaves journals behind for his best friends. Then I got to thinking of Secret messages in passages, so I decided that I would incorporate all these crazy idea's into one great fanfiction!**

**I got two things for you**

**I seriously recommend the Pendragon Series by D.J. MacHale, the first book being ****The Merchant Of Death.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally…unfortunately.**

**JustPlainOldMe- IS IT REALLY THAT OBVIOUS! I THOUGHT IT WAS VERY SUBTLE! I applaud your genius, JustPlainOldMe. Seriously! You must have an IQ of like 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000! But seriously, you are an amazing reader for figuring out one of my plot twist before the plot barely even starts! But you just figured out one thing of many subtle details. This chapter also adds on to what you figured out, which I will choose not to say right now so people don't figure it out without looking at the reviews. I believe you deserve a standing ovation!**

**:) (: :) (: :) (: :) **

**I am seriously way to perky and hyper sometimes...**

**I have some questions for you to think about from last chapter!**

**[1] Where is Ally? (I bet a lot of you are thinking that.)**

**[2] Why is Ally's note so weirdly written? (It has nothing to do with my writing skills saying that right now!)**

**[3] Is Trish going to figure out about Ally's Book?**

**Thank you for reading this!**

"What did you just throw behind the chair?" Asked Trish suspiciously.

I started to freak out for no reason, but I just had this horrible feeling that Ally is trying to get a message across to me. Her note from before skipped around so much, so I decided to keep the note just incase. I looked at her, and kicked the book under a desk. I then moved the chair out of the way for her to see. "Nothing! There's nothing here Trish, just the ground!"

Trish then got a raging fury in her eyes and grabbed a fistful of my muscle-shirt I was wearing and looked me straight in the eye. "I know something is going on here, Moon, and if this has anything to do with my best friend, you're going to get it!

I shook my head. "It's nothing about Ally." I lied.

Trish seemed to lighten up just a little bit and let go of me. "Dez and I were going to go to Melody Diner. Want to come along?"

I wanted to say no and keep reading about what has happened to my best friend, my crush, but I didn't want to make myself look suspicious, especially in front of Trish since she can throw a punch.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Okay, meet us there in 20!" She left the room. I looked over to under the desk and saw Ally's book, with the note on it. I decided that I would put the note where no one could find it.

Under the Austin Foam Squirter.

None of us ever touched that anymore, so I figured that would be a great place to hide it. I left the practice room, saying by to Mr. Dawson as I left.

I opened Ally's book and started to read on the next passage for about 15 minutes, because Melody Diner wasn't too far away. I sat down on a bench and started to read.

**Passage 2 continued.**

_So Austin and I had just arrived and I had decided to pick a spot on the beach for me to lie down. I nearly laid out my blanket when Austin had started to tell me not to lie there. I asked why and he just pointed to the ground._

_And that was where I saw it._

_Two lobsters were sprawled out on the sand, claws up as if ready to pinch anything that comes near it._

_I sighed. "Thanks Austin."_

_He just looked at me and said, "Anything for you, baby-girl."_

_Austin had started to call me that a couple days ago, if you remember from a couple passages back. I had started to blush and he took my hand in his. He started to comfort me. "No need to be shy, baby-girl. You look beautiful as always."_

_I had no idea what that had to do with this situation, but I knew one thing. When he touched my hand, I felt sparks start to ignite all throughout me._

_Possible Song Lyrics…_

_I got the fire so keep burning it up._

_Yep. That's all I got. So he took my hand and we went to lie down somewhere else. He started to talk about himself a lot, and I started to talk about myself. Then I got on to talking about Dallas, my ex-crush, who was still my crush at that time, and I saw something in Austin's eyes that I never thought I would see._

_It was disappointment._

"_Oh… Well I do have this one girl I have been crushing on for the longest time, but I know she doesn't feel the same way about me. I just want her to know how much I lover her." Austin confessed._

_My heart dropped at this. Why? I had no clue. I felt…jealous. I was jealous that THE Austin Moon loves a girl that I don't even know._

"_Just tell her straight out. Here, practice on me." I told him._

_He looked at me and then sighed. "Umm…..I love you, Ally."_

_And at that moment, I felt like he had actually meant it. I know he was just doing it to practice._

_I felt so jealous, but I hid it from him._

_That's where I'll stop, diary. I finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for Austin. But one thing I will hope even if he doesn't ever say he likes me, because I won't tell him before me. That one thing I hope for is that Austin Moon will always be in my life no matter what._

_I wish I could just make him promise to this, because I like him a lot. I might even think that I love him, because he is so sweet, kind, caring, and just the sight of him will make any girl melt!_

_I promise that I will always want Austin Moon in my life._

_But would he promise too?_

_Always,_

_~Ally D._

I looked at my watch to see I had eight more minutes until I was expected to be at Melody Diner. I looked back down at the final page and saw scribbled under the passage was handwriting.

Ally's handwriting when she's rushing.

**Scribbled Note 1**

_Austin! Please read this! __First word__, Austin! __First Word__!_

I was confused when I read this. First word? What about first word?

I looked on the back of this page and saw something horrible.

It was a circle of dry brown crust.

_Dried Blood._

Something is wrong with Ally alright, I can tell! She left the note in a hurry and is trying to get across to me something as subtly as she can about a first word?

Something was up.

So I looked onto the next page and saw the 3rd passage. I'll have to wait till after lunch at Melody Diner.

I stuck the book into the pack I was wearing and hurried off.

**At Melody Diner**

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed while walking over to the table.

"Sit down blondie, we have to talk." Trish glared at me. Uh-oh. Probably something about Ally. "Look, I just wanted Dez over here to get a look at this too because you're hiding something from us."

I looked at Dez, and for the first time in my life, I could say that he looked serious.

"I saw Ally's book under the desk, Austin." Trish snarled, unable to hold her anger in. "Get it out!"

I was easily scared of Trish, so I pulled it out. She instantly swiped it out of my hands. "I don't want you to get to know any of Ally's deepest darkest secrets, so I will take this and put it in a place where I know you two would never dare try to get it from!"

I just felt like I let Ally down, but I let confidence take over me. "Nothing disgusts me, Trish! Ally wanted me to read it."

Trish scoffed. "Yeah I'm sure. And I know where you will never get it form." She paused for dramatic event. "A. Box. Of. Pads!"

Dez and I gasped. "You wouldn't!" I screamed at her, getting unwanted attention towards our table.

"Oh I will. Ally's own box in the restroom of Sonic Boom. You want to get it, you will have to search through the pads!"

I sighed. "Are you always this evil."

"Always! No pun intended." She laughed.

"I don't get it." I stated, cocking my head to the side.

"Boys." I heard her mutter as she got out of the Diner. Suddenly, Mindy came over and started to take our orders. Dez decided to get the Cha-Cha-Chili Soup (with the 'suggestion' from Mindy) and I got nothing. I just wanted to find a way to get through the Sea of the Evil Pads to get Ally's book back. I asked Dez for help, but he took a bite of the Cha-Cha-Chili and sang, "Me likey!"

I sighed and decided I would man up, grow a pair, hike up my skirt, whatever I had to do to get that book back from Trish and her evil Pad Minions.

**A/N When I was typing this, I just had to put in the Pad comedy in here. They disgust me so much too! YUCK! Anyways, if you liked this, Review. If you hated this, Review! If you are an evil Pad Minion, Review! (Although that would be quite creepy…)**

**Questions for you to think about for next chapter!**

**[1] Why is there a drop of blood in Ally's book?**

**[2] What does Ally mean by, "First Word?"**

**[3] Will Dez spend a ton of time at Melody Diner with the Cha-Cha-Chili? (I made the name up. Cool, eh?)**

**And most importantly!**

**[4] How will Austin get the book from the Sea of Pads?**

**Keep reading and writing!**

**~TheNargles394**_  
_


	3. Passage 3, Note 2, and Passage 11 part 1

**A/N I do not own Austin and Ally! But I wish I did.**

**Questions from last chapter**

**[1] Why is there a drop of blood in Ally's book?**

**[2] What does Ally mean by first word? (You got this one JustPlainOldMe)**

**[3] ****Will Dez spend a ton of time at Melody Diner with the Cha-Cha-Chili?**

**[4] How will Austin get Ally's book from the Sea of Pads?**

**Thanks for reading this, I appreciate it!**

I started to run after Trish towards Sonic Boom hoping to get there before she put the book in the Sea of Pads, leaving Dez behind with his Cha-Cha-Chili and Mindy. I nearly ran over Nelson on the way there, but I don't care. When I reached Sonic Boom I rushed straight up to the practice room and saw Trish reading the note from Ally to me.

"Trish! Give me the book back!" I exclaimed.

She just looked up warily and had tears in her eyes. "She's really gone, and she has the heart to tell us in a note!" She exclaimed.

"Trish, I…" I got cut off by her.

"SHE'S PROBABLY GOING TO MUNY AND JUST LEFT ME HERE WITH YOU AND FRECKLES!"

"Trish, you don…."

"AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN LET ME READ HER BOOK! SHE LETS YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE WHO TURNED HIMSELF ORAN…"

"TRISH!" I exclaimed. She looked at me in shock and motioned me to continue on.

"If you give me the book I will show you something."

She reluctantly handed over the book, and I took it from her opening it to the scribbled note inside. "_Austin! Please read this! First word, Austin! First word!" _I recited, proving my point to Trish. "Something is wrong because it looks like she was rushing when she wrote it."

Trish looked down in defeat and mumbled. "Oh."

"There's more though, right above it is a drop of blood on the page."

Trish looked up and saw the drop. "And the note is probably trying to say something secretly." She said, pointing out the…skippyness…of the note.

"I know, and she had told me to read all 42 passages in her book, also something about the 42nd passage being important." I sighed. "Ally has got herself in some trouble somewhere, but we are going to help her."

"I want to read her book also." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"If she is in trouble, just one person isn't going to help save Ally. Wherever she is, it would be easier to save her with two heads than just one."

I thought about it. Pro's were that she had a point, and she is Ally's best friend, and she could really help out. Con's were that she sent the book to me to read. More pro's so I might as well let her in.

"Okay, sure. But I get to keep the book since it was originally supposed to be just me reading it." I said.

"Great! Now lets read on, I already read passages one and two."

I rolled my eyes. Classic Trish.

**Passage 3**

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally figured out what to do with Austin! I'm going to keep dropping hints very subtly about once every day. Then, in about four to five months…_

_Yeah it will never work._

_SONG LYRICS_

_If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly_

_I will be your sky_

_Anything you need_

_That's what I'll be._

_Anyway, I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with Austin. He is the most amazing guy in the world!_

_I really have nothing to write about right now, so this passage is over._

Added on to the bottom of the page was a second note, except longer.

**Scribbled Note 2**

_Dear Austin, I know you probably think I am stupid right now for obsessing over you. Just please carry out on this. _

_SONG LYRICS_

_Without each other,_

_I'm in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay_

_I know you are wondering why I put that bit of, "better together" in there, but just find the median of that. You know Central Tend an see?_

_Some people are very stupid…not you Austin, just…you will understand._

_Just if you forgot, median means middle. MIDDLE._

Trish and I exchange glances as we realized what she was trying to get across in that note.

"ALLY'S IN TROUBLE!" We both exclaimed. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a groan.

"Why doesn't she just tell us what is happening! Instead of just leaving these subtle hints!" I groaned in frustration again.

"Okay, it's about dinner time." Trish pointed out. "How about we eat at mini's for a little bit than we read a couple more passages in Ally's book up here, possibly pull an all-nighter?"

I nodded. "Lets do that."

**At Mini's**

I was about half-way through my pancake-dinner when I heard a familiar voice.

"So you want to get these clllothes for Allly?" It was Billl, who had up some bikini's that hid the persons face.

"I said do not mention her name in here!" A gruff, but familiar voice said.

"Hey Austin, I was just wonderin…"

"SHUT IT TRISH!" I exclaimed, turning around and glaring at her. When I looked back at Billl's, he was there alone. I instantly shot up and ran towards Billl.

"Billl, who was that and what does he have to do with Ally Dawson?" I exclaimed.

"Him, hmmm…I forget his name but he just said that he was buying something for his girlfriend Allly. I was disappointed in Allly because I thought she was dating you. She alllways talked about you, how handsome and charming you are." He told me.

Ally always talked about me? How could I be so oblivious all these years, I mean I always liked her since I first saw her. I may even have loved her for a while.

I instantly lost my head and my anger was lit right back up. "WHO IS THIS?"

Bill thought. "Faymasher? Something along those lines."

Faymasher? Who the heck could that be…

"Whoever this Faymasher is, I am going to kill him!" Trish screamed.

I told Trish to calm down, and convinced her that we will just keep reading and figure out what this is all about. We sat down next to each other and started to read when Nelson jumped into the fountain, splashing water all over the pages of Ally's book.

"NELSON!" We both screamed.

"Sorry guys…" He ran out of Miami Mall while a flipped the pages upside down so they would dry.

"How much is ruined." Trish asked.

I looked, and up to passage 10 was completely ruined, but you could still read 11-42. I told her the results.

"DANGIT!" She screeched.

"Trish, calm down, she said the most important passage was 42." I assured her. "But she still wants us to read them all, so we'll just start of at passage 11!"

Trish sighed. "Fine, but we are pulling an all nighter to see what has happened to Ally."

"Believe me, I just can't wait to have her back. Hold her in my arms…" I had just realized I was speaking out loud.

"Ooooooo….Austin Moon loves Ally Dawson!" Trish cooed.

I blushed. "Shut up…" I mumbled.

Just at that time they reached Sonic Boom and saw that Dez was swimming in a 8 foot tall 10 foot wide Styrofoam bowl.

"Um….Dez," I started.

"What do you think your doing?" Trish scolded.

"I decided that I could just get a to-go bowl of Cha-Cha-Chili from Melody Diner!"

"So why are you swimming in it?" I asked.

"Because, I had lost my pet Kangaroo but I think he is possibly in the refrigerator up in the practice room." He said in a tone that sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…" Trish started, but I cut her off.

"Let's just go upstairs and read and leave Dez to his Cha-Cha-Chili."

She sighed and we walked up the stairs going to read passage 11

**Passage 11**

_This is where it will start making sense, Austin._

_The clues will line up and punch you right in the face._

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N Okay, how did you like this chapter. Please review, follow, favorite, any of those things if you liked it or hated it!**

**QUESTIONS**

**[1] Was it good idea for Austin to let Trish in on Ally's book?**

**[2] Who is Faymasher, and why was he buying Ally bikini's?**

**[3] Austin said he thought he recognized Faymasher's voice from somewhere. Where?**

**[4] What was in passages 4-10?**

**[5] What is with Dez and Cha-Cha-Chili**

**Thanks for reading and writing!**

**~TheNargles394**


	4. Passage 11 part 2

**A/N Thank you so much for all the great reviews! And trust me, everything in my stories happen for a reason. The pages being destroyed adds to the mystery. I will keep adding very subtle hints every now and then to who Faymasher is.**

**Answers to some peoples questions.**

**No, FayMasher did not sound like Dallas, but Austin does recognize the voice from somewhere.**

**No, FayMasher is not Ally's abusive boyfriend, Ally was single before this happened. **

**And the thing about Trish learning about the book being good or bad, I will not answer that.**

**Now here's the story!**

I looked at the note scribbled at the top, and was instantly urged to read on.

**Passage 11 continued**

_So today was another great day with Austin, book. He had asked me if he wanted to go to Phil's Fun-town with him, and we ended up getting stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel. It was so cool in my opinion, just sitting up there, looking at the stars in the night sky. But I did notice one thing._

_THE Austin Moon is afraid of heights._

_I don't know if he was afraid of heights or it was because of the incident he had with Kira that one day._

_He was clinging on to my shoulder while shaking and I just couldn't help but chuckle at his innocence. He might seem like a tough guy to most people, but truth is he is just a giant teddy bear._

_For the hours we were up there, he had fell asleep and I started to listen to him sleep talking._

"_Mm….Ally…." He groaned._

_I started to listen more carefully, for I wanted to hear what he had to say about me._

"_Ally…..I love you….Ally Moon…" He mumbled, making myself smile._

_I kept listening to him talk about me, and apparently he wanted to marry me, have 3 children, 1 girl, 2 boys. He is very overprotective of Adrian, the girl, and so is Andrew and Alex, Andrew being the older boy and oldest, Alex being the younger boy and middle child. We live on a ranch in South Carolina, and have 3 dogs named Cocoa, Sadie, and Maddie. We also have 3 horses, Chestnut, Harmony, and Black Beauty._

_If Austin ever reads this, and I doubt he ever will, you will have to know that you were the one who said all this stuff, with a huge smile on your face. _

_That's where I'm going to end this, book. I just can't believe that Austin likes me back! But seriously, why would he name a horse Harmony? I know he likes music, but a horse?_

_Thanks for listening to me book._

_~Ally_

I closed the book instantly, embarrassed that I said that to her in my sleep. I looked at Trish to see her holding in laughter.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Harmony? Of all things to name a horse, you choose to name it Harmony." She laughed.

"Alright, I really need some sleep, so you want to call off the all-nighter and continue reading tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sure, lover boy." She teased as we walked down the stairs to see Dez still swimming in the Cha-Cha-Chili.

"Dez, will you get out of there!" I said while putting my hand on the bowl of Chili, noticing a note. It said.

_Don't try to come for your, "Baby-girl," Austin. I hate than nick name. I hate it. I hate it! ~TT_

"Trish, look at this note. It was obviously from Tilly because she did that hate it thing, and it's signed TT! Tilly is FayMasher!" I exclaimed.

"Austin…" Before Trish could say anything, I heard a crack come from behind. We turned around to see the Styrofoam bowl splitting and all the Cha-Cha-Chili spilling everywhere.

"FRECKLES!" Trish shouted, drenched in Cha-Cha-Chili.

"Hey, why are you looking at that note from Mindy?" Dez asked.

I turned to Trish and we both screamed, "Mindy!?"

"Yeah, she just walked right in and slapped the note right on the Styrofoam bowl!" Dez pointed out. "It's only 9:00 right now, Melody Diner is open until 10:30. You guys can go ask Mindy about the note your freaking out about, and I can get myself some more Cha-Cha-Chili."

I looked at Trish again and she nodded. "We need to talk to Mindy. She has to know something about this."

"Wait, if we go, can I get some extra Cha-Cha-Chili for my llama Marvin? He really liked the Chicken Pot Pie and Egg Salad so I thing the Cha-Cha-Chili will be great for him."

"Dez, you don't have a llama…"

"Like you know everything about me!" He shouted.

I just rolled my eyes at those two. They would make a really cute couple.

Just like Ally and I would.

**Melody Diner**

"Hey Dezzy-Cakes." Mindy cooed as we walked into the Diner.

"Umm…Mindy, you want to have a late dinner with us?" Dez asked shyly.

"Anything for you, Dezzy-Roo." Mindy sat down, arm around Dez across from Austin and Trish.

"Hey, blondie. I'm your waitress. Surprise, surprise?" a familiar voice sang. I looked up to see Cassidy there, holding a pad and paper. She sat down next to me and sang, "You don't mind that I just start the date right now?"

"Actually, Cassidy, you're a nice girl and everything, but I fell in love with Ally. I'm sorry."

Cassidy got up. "I knew it." She spat at me. "It's too good to be true."

Trish rolled her eyes and showed Mindy the note. "What is this about?"

Mindy looked at the note and sighed. "Look, I know I have always hated you guys, but I wouldn't want Ally out of my life at all. She make's my life interesting. There was this blond idiot, who apparently hated a lot of stuff asked me if I could give a not to Dezzy-Kins. I went over there and put the note on his Styrofoam bowl of Cha-Cha-Chili. Then when I realized that Ally has gone missing, I asked her if she had anything to do with it, but then she stored off saying how much she hated suspicions."

I took out Ally's book and wrote on a new page she had in it.

_Possible Suspects of Ally's missing_

_Tilly Thomson_

_FayMasher_

_Mindy_

_Billl_

Trish looked at what I wrote and nodded her head.

"Do you happen to know where Tilly, the blond haired freak, went?" Trish asked.

"Well, I saw her walk to Billl's Surf Shop, and she started to talk to Billl about some FayMuncher something like that. He kept saying stuff about FayMasher, but Tilly pointed out that it was real FayMuncher or something like that. I don't really have good hearing."

I crossed Mindy and FayMasher off the list and then added FayMuncher.

I said my quick thanks to Mindy and walked out of the Diner with Trish.

"Okay, so tomorrow we will meet at Sonic Boom at 6:00, and read passages. We will also go to Billl's and ask him if he knows anything else about Ally or FayMuncher. Then we will also try to find Tilly and confront her about this to. Deal?" I asked Trish.

"Do I really have to wake up and get here at 6?" She whined.

"If you aren't there, I'll do this all myself." I retorted.

"But…" She was cut off by Dez riding through the Mall on a llama yelling, "Giddyup, Marvin!"

Trish watched him ride by. "He does have a llama!"

I looked at her. "You never know, it is Dez."

"Yeah… and fine I'll do it." She sighed while walking out. Austin started to walk out when she heard a small girl whining. "But daddy, Ally said I could!"

My eyes widened. Who was this guy, and what was he doing with Ally. I couldn't hear anything else but a distant name. They guy must have been FayMuncher, and the little girls name was…Maaog? There are some weird names out there.

**A/N Cassidy is in this!**

**Questions!**

**[1] What does Tilly have to do with the situation?**

**[2] What is with Marvin, Dez's llama?**

**[3] Will there be Trez? (Seriously, if you want Trez in this story, I can give it. If you don't, I wont. But there will definitely be Aussly in here.)**

**[4] Does Cassidy have anything to do with the situation.**

**[5] Who is FayMuncher and Maaog?**

**Thank's for reading/writing!**

**~TheNargles394**


	5. LLL's Note 1

**A/N Sorry this chapter is shorter than most.**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**JustPlainOldMe-Thank you, and it was my intention for many it not to be just reading out of Ally's book, but also Austin, Trish, and Dez's own experiences. You will see that in this chapter . And FayMasher is not OC… I don't think. I'm new to fanfiction, so can you explain to me what an OC is? Does it stand for Off Character? That's what I am thinking.**

**Rauraauslly- That thing about Dez in the zoo…It's actually making me think…**

**Questions from last Chapter!**

**[1] What does Tilly have to do with the situation?**

**[2] What is with Marvin, Dez's llama?**

**[3[ Will there be Trez?**

**[4] Does Cassidy have anything to do with the situation?**

**[5] Who is FayMuncher and Maaog?**

**Now on with the story!**

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning so I could get to Sonic Boom on time. I woke up and slipped on sweats over my fire-truck boxers and a dark-gray hoodie with black sunglasses. I headed down the stairs and was astonished at what I saw.

Our back patio door was smashed completely, and there was a note on the wall next to it.

_I heard your conversation with Mindy. That traitor. You won't back off of finding Ally, I guess I'll just have to steal it from you. ~LLL_

Mindy was a traitor? What? I thought she was innocent.

I turned around at the last sentence and saw that on the stand where I had put Ally's book that it was no longer there. I took the note in my hand, grabbed some pancakes out of the fridge and ran to Sonic Boom.

**Sonic Boom**

"WHAT?" Trish yelled.

I had shown her the note that was in my house that said that Ally's book had been stolen. Many instruments were knocked over as the result of how angry she is.

"I just walked down the steps and saw the patio door smashed and Ally's book gone with this note!" I exclaimed.

"Well, was there anything else around it to as clues?" Trish asked, obviously trying to figure out who it was.

"I was thinking that it could possibly be Billl because the note is signed LLL." I started to reason out. Trish took a look at the note and agreed.

"You know what we're doing, right?" I asked her.

"Of course."

**Billl's Surf Shop**

Trish and I walked into the store and instantly was greeted by who we were looking for. Billl.

"Hey guys, have you figured anything out about Allly?" He asked.

"Save the chit-chat, why did you steal her book from us? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING BILLL ABOUT ALLY!? SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND PRACTICALLY A SISTER TO ME!" She started to yell, attracting unwanted attention towards us.

"What are you talllking about? I don't know anything about Allly." He responded.

Trish took a handful of his shirt and, to my surprise, started to lift him off the ground, although she was much shorter than him. "TELL US WHERE ALLY IS!" He yelled, showing the note that we had thought proved to be him.

"I never wrote that, I don't put hearts on top of my I's" He pointed out.

Trish dropped Billl and looked at the note.

Billl cautiously stepped forward and looked at the note. "That is Cassidy Grey's handwriting I believe. She sent me a note before to meet her at 42 east water street before."

Trish started running towards Melody Diner. I walked up to Bill and apologized. "Sorry, she lost her best friend. She's gone crazy."

I started to run after Trish when a huge pain hit the side of my leg, and I blacked out.

**Melody Diner (Change to 3****rd**** Person POV for a while)**

Trish ran up to Cassidy and instantly pushed her against the wall, grabbing on to her shirt. "GIVE US THE BOOK C-ASS-IDY!" she screeched.

Cassidy looked at her in confusion and held up Ally's book. "You mean this?"

Trish took it out of her hands and started to yell in her face. "WHY DID YOU STEAL THIS CASSIDY! WHAT DID ALLY EVER DO TO YOU?"

Cassidy still looked at her in more confusion. "I never did anything? And I didn't steal it. This guy named Elliot came here before and told me he was transporting this to someone. So your Face Puncher? It makes sense."

Trish looked up at her. Elliot, Ally's first crush? And FayMuncher is Face Puncher? "Yeah, I'm Face Puncher."

"You wish." I heard a gruff voice behind me.

Trish turned around to see Face Puncher holding an unconscious Austin by the scruff of his neck.

"Let go of him!" Trish yelled. Cassidy started to sneak back into the kitchen, and out the back entrance to the front of the store behind Face Puncher. Trish and Face Puncher are starting to argue when Cassidy takes a fire extinguisher and knocks out both Mad Dog and Face Puncher. Cassidy and Trish take both sides of Austin and start to carry him back to the practice room in Sonic Boom and set him down on the couch.

**Sonic Boom (Back in Austin's POV)**

I woke up on the couch in our practice room to see Trish and Cassidy watching me. Wait, Cassidy? "Um, not to sound rude, Cassidy, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

She just chuckled and looked at me. "Trish told me everything about the books and stuff because I helped save you from Face Puncher and Mad Dog. They had you knocked out really good." She laughed.

"Trish!" I exclaimed. "Why would you tell another person about Ally's book! You weren't even supposed to know."

"Hey, three heads are better than 2!" She exclaimed.

"And a billion of heads are better than 3, but we don't want the whole world to know this!" I shouted right back at her.

"Blondie, its alright. I won't tell anyone." Said Cassidy, trying to calm me down.

I bit my lip and just sighed. I have a feeling that Ally's secret isn't going to be a secret because, out of all people I could trust, I pick Trish.

"Okay, Trish, Blondie, how about this. We just start reading more of Ally's book and try to figure out where she is. Deal?" She asked.

"Deal!" Trish squeals, but I don't think it's a good idea for Cassidy to read with us. I really don't trust her either, and she seemed upset when I said I was in love with Ally.

"Um….I don't think…." I started, but was cut off by Cassidy starting to open the book and said, "Passage 12…" And started to recite it.

What did I get us into, Ally?

**Time for more questions!**

**[1] Who wrote the note signed LLL?**

**[2] Is Mindy with Face Puncher, or Austin?**

**[3] Why did Cassidy knock Face Puncher and Mad Dog out?**

**[4] Is Cassidy trustworthy?**

**[5] Why did Trish let Cassidy in on the secret?**

**[6] Why did Cassidy cut Austin off and start reading Passage 12?**

**A lot of questions I know!**

**Thanks for reading backslash writing**

**~TheNargles394**


	6. Passage 12

**A/N I don't own Austin and Ally**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**0oCupcakeQueeno0- Don't worry, the only reason I spell correctly is because of spell checker.**

**JustPlainOldMe- You are personally one of my favorite followers. But I have to notice, you don't have a fanfiction account? You should get one and write! I would be one of your top followers! And thanks for that, I am new on fanfiction and that helped a ton. If you get a fanfiction account, tell me and I will automatically favorite and follow you!**

**Elina-Ann- You scared me there for a second…**

**Rauraauslly- well here is another shoutout because I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT DEZ! Don't worry he will come back in this chapter.**

**Geust- Ummm…what is with the leprechaun ninja?**

**Thank you all who read my story!**

**Passage 12**

_What can I say journal? Seriously, what can I say._

_Dez is…Dez. I can go from being happy with him to being extremely confused._

_Today in Sonic Boom I was busy writing in my book for our new song when I noticed that Dez was setting up another Musical Domino's Course._

"_Dez…..why?" I asked him._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. When he turned around he had a shirt where at the top said 'TEAM AUSTIN&ALLY' and had his, Austin, and my face on it along with the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz on it._

"_Dez…who is that?" I asked pointing at the witch. I had a feeling of what he was going to say._

"_It's Trish! Doesn't it look so much like her!" _

_I held back a laugh, but tried to stay serious. "Dez, what's with the Musical Domino Course again?"_

"_Oh that!" He exclaimed while clapping his hands. "Well, I actually got a way where the pudding will fly out of the sousaphone this time!" I was about to stop him but too late. He knocked over the harmonica already. It was set up exactly the same as the last one. I couldn't help but notice that Dallas, my ex-crush, had walked right in front of the sousaphone when the pudding flew out. Thank you Dez!_

"_You're welcome!" He said._

"_Did I just say thank you out loud?" I asked while laughing at Dallas running out of the store. Hey, he broke my heart (as I said in passage 6) I can laugh at him if I want to._

"_Yep, and I know why, because of what Dallas did to you." Dez said._

_My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The only person I told about Dallas breaking my heart was Austin, and he would never tell anyone_

"_Dez…..did you read my book." I asked._

_Dez suddenly started to get all nervous and look around. "Uh, no…..I didn't read anything about the party and Dallas kissing Brooke! I swear I didn't!" He cried._

"_Dez!"_

"_I'm sorry, I just had to cope with losing Mr. Glubs somehow!"_

"_I'm sorry for your pet fish, but you have to deal with his death some other way than invading peoples privacy."_

"_Mr. Glubs wasn't my fish. He was my plant fern. He withered last weekend." Then, as if he had no care in the world, (which is true) He started to skip out of Sonic Boom._

_Dez is…Dez._

_~Ally_

When Cassidy finished the passage, as if on cue, Dez came storming in with tears in his eyes. Marvin was nowhere to be seen.

I shot up and started looking around. "Dez…where is Marvin?"

"The zoo took him and now I'll never be able to see him again! We could have rode him anywhere we wanted." Dez looked back at us.

"Dez, it was time to let him go." Trish patted him on the back.

"Fine, but don't tell Ally that the necklace she got from her mom is around Marvin's neck!"

I looked at Trish. That's where we hid Ally's note to us. We folded up the note and put it in the heart locket. "WHAT?" We screamed.

"YEAH!" He screamed back at us.

Trish got up and started to whack him with Ally's book, getting angrier by the second. "WHY DID YOU PUT THE NECKLACE AROUND MARVIN!" She screeched.

"Because it wouldn't fit around Mr. Glubs when he was with us! DUH!" Dez stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Trish stopped smacking Dez and walked over to the closet; when she opened it, an axe fell out, making an evil smile plaster across Trish's face. I instantly pulled her back and turned her around, staring in her face

"We have to get that necklace!" I yelled, hoping to get knock some sense into her. I looked at Dez who had tears in his eyes. "And, we'll save Marvin while we're at it."

"YEAH!" Dez fist pumped the air. Then, while running out of the store, he started shouting, "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU MARVIN!"

I turned to Cassidy and Trish. "Cassidy, we don't want to take to many people to save Dez's llama, so do you mind staying here?"

Cassidy agreed and Trish and I started to rush before Dez did anything else stupid.

**The Zoo**

"Dez! You can't just barge into the Zoo! It's past hours! If you just would've stopped eating the stupid Cha-Cha-Chile we could have got out of here during its hours!"

We were at the gates at the Miami Zoo. It was a completely out-door zoo with a 10 foot brick wall surrounding the whole zoo so no-one could get in.

"Oh believe me, I know how we can get in! I got friends in the zoo!"

As if on cue, a rope ladder flipped over the wall.

"Thank you Marvin! We'll get you out of here soon!" Dez called over. "Everyone over the ladder!"

Austin looks at Trish and shrugs. "Alright!"

The three climb up the wall and over the ladder and end up in a llama exhibit.

"Alright, so we need to get out of here as soon as we can." Austin whispered.

Trish went over to Marvin and pulled the necklace off. "Alright. I'll climb back over the ladder and you two think of a way to get Marvin out, Bye!"

"Trish!" I shouted. "You came in here with us, and you're going to help us get Marvin out!"

Trish started to turn around, but Austin grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are not backing out of this right now. Besides, when we find out where Ally is, Marvin can help us by giving us a ride or something like that." I reasoned with her.

Trish kicked me in the shin, and she started to turn around. What we saw was the most shocking thing. Ally's book was next to the ladder. We looked up at the top and saw Cassidy standing there. "You guy's can keep the book, I don't give a crap. But you will never find Ally!" And with that she jumped of the other side of the wall, holding on to the ladder at the top.

Cassidy was gone. Gone with the ladder.

Trish suddenly screamed and I turned around.

She was holding Ally's locket with the case opened.

But there was no note.

**A/N So, Cassidy can't be trusted!**

**Questions!**

**[1] What is the importance of Passage 12?**

**[2] Could Marvin help the group with Ally?**

**[3] What is up with Cassidy?**

**[4] What happened to Ally's note?**

**Thanks for reading/writing! **

**~TheNargles394**


	7. Ally's Note

**Long time no see, huh? I have had an extreme case of writers block recently, and I just had to get it out by writing a tiny one-shot, which turned out that its going to be a multi-chapter and the first of a long-series of Austin & Ally fanfictions. Please check it out, it's better than it sounds. The fanfic is Crazy 4 you & Crushing on you.**

**Now on to the story! (forgot the questions, and quite frankly to lazy to look it up.)**

"Where's the note?" I yelled at Trish, who was looking around wildly. She turned to see Dez and Marvin and muttered something under her breath. "THAT DAMN LLAMA! Por qué idiota como pecas y dejar que su maldita llama obtener la nota que aliado que nos ha enviado prácticamente nos dicen que ella estaba en problemas. Mi dios como un idiota! Yo debería matar para esto! Cómo podría dejar que la llama comer la nota! La nota de llanto fuerte! Esa fue la única conexión con ally!"

I looked over at Dez and the llama and saw that Marvin was eating the note!

Trish walked over to Dez and started whacking him with Ally's book, shouting, "Estúpido! Estúpido! Estúpido!"

I ran over to Trish and pulled her off Dez, with her screaming, "Permítaseme en él! Permítaseme en él!" When Trish got angry, she started to yell in Spanish.

"Trish calm down, we'll get out of the zoo and figure out all of this but not now. Cassidy surely has something to do with Ally since she just locked us in the llama exhibit at the zoo…" I trailed off and noticed that Marvin was staring at something. It was a gate!

I pointed at the gate. "Trish, Dez! That's our way out!"

We started to walk towards the date, but Dez had other plans. He got on to the back of Marvin and kicked him, saying, "Hidy ho, Diablo!" Marvin started to run towards the fence with the gate closed.

"Dez!" I yelled. "You need to open the gate!"

Again, he had different plans. Marvin ran straight for the fence and hurdled it. Dez hopped off and shouted, "Clear!"

We ran to the gate and went through. "Alright, where are we right now?" I asked.

Dez pulled something out of his pocket and said. "Dang it! Marvin ate my map of the zoo! All I have is the note from Ally."

Trish and I looked at each other. "What note from Ally?"

He held it up and we looked at it. It wasn't the note we were thinking of, but it was another note.

_Dez! You need to get this note to Austin as quick as you can._

_I'm being kidnapped, Austin! I'm kidnapped and my kidnapper has taken me to 42 east water street. I tried to tell you that in the first note with the whole, 'first word thing.' I couldn't tell you because the kidnapper knows you would immediately come find me. That's why I wrote this note to Dez because, no offense, but Dez you aren't the sharpest pitchfork in the tool-shed. My kidnapper knows that too. This note probably will take you a while to get to you. But Austin, please. I need you to help me. _

_~Ally_

Trish and I turned towards Dez. Trish was to shocked to get mad at Dez.

"So it's true." Trish whispered.

We heard a faint munching and tug at my hand, and I saw that there was a huge bite mark out of Ally's book. Must've been Marvin. But I was to shocked to think about it. Trish turned and saw the book and started to shake, but she looked like she was looking at something behind me. Dez and Marvin were there with her, shaking out of their bodies.

Wait, if Marvin didn't take a bite out of the book, then who, or what did.

I turned and saw a lioness crouching on the ground ready to spring.

"AHH!" I screamed in terror.

The lioness lunged, but I moved out of the way. I found myself next to a tree with Trish and Dez paralyzed with fear, and the lioness was charging. Using all the strength I had, I got Dez and Trish on to Marvin and made sure they were on tight. I slapped Marvin on the rear end, and he started to run.

The lioness looked at them run away, but then turned to me, and sprang.

I jumped up and grabbed a branch on the tree, and the lioness missed me by about an inch. I swung myself up and stood in the tree when fear struck over me and I instantly realized something.

Lion's are cats.

Cat's can climb trees.

I looked at the lioness and saw that she was indeed climbing up.

I started to walk backwards on the branch and the lioness stepped on. It crouched down ready to attack. I braced myself for the horrible pain.

_Crack!_

The lioness got up on her feet and looked around. It looked at me with her eyes and I saw fear in them.

_Crack!_

There it was again. But this time, I felt the branch start to move. The branch was going to fall. I looked down and saw that it wasn't that far of a fall, only about 8 feet down. I braced myself for the fall.

_Crack!_

The branch started to sway violently, and before I knew it, I was down on my back on the ground. The lioness fell on her feet and started to run away. I then noticed something.

Trish, Dez, and Marvin were gone.

I was alone in the lion exhibit.

I heard footsteps and I turned to the wall and saw shadowy figures up at the top. "Do you have the book?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

Dallas.

"No, I left it with them. Something that they can remember their precious little Ally from."

Cassidy.

Dallas and Cassidy were working together and they kidnapped Ally!

"I told you that I wanted that book! The 42nd thing in there tells them where we have her! They can never find her!"

I heard a sharp crack, and Cassidy screeched in pain. I gasped. I mean, Cassidy is doing something horrible, but how could a guy hit a girl and not have a guilty conscience about it.

Oh god. Dallas is probably hitting Ally.

The two let down a rope ladder on the other side and went down the ladder.

I leaned against the wall and started to slowly fall down to the ground, head in my hands. This is all starting to get to me. Ally, _my _Ally was kidnapped, being beaten, possibly raped. I let the tears fall and started to blame myself for everything. For Ally being kidnapped, I blamed myself. It should have been me, not her. I loved Ally. She was everything in my life.

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Trish there.

"It's alright. We will get out of here and find Ally."

I nodded my head grimly, and got up. "Let's get out of here.

Dez and Trish got on the back of Marvin and I got on the back of Janice. Dez somehow befriended the lioness that was trying to maul me before with a steak. We started to ride the animals towards a fence that led outside of the exhibit. Since Marvin was a llama, he could easily make the jump, but Janice had to jump as high as she could, and Austin would have to jump over the top of the fence from there. Once he got over, Dez started to cry because he didn't want to leave Janice.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "This is the way it was meant to be, Dez."

He sniffled. "Yeah, I know."

We all walked out of the zoo through a back door.

Next stop, 42 East Water St.

**This story will have a couple more chapters. I have an idea for a sequel, but I want to know if you guys want one? It will be really good!**

**No Questions because I want to update after a long period of writers block.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~The NArgles 394.**


	8. Wrapping Everything Together

**AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Sorry I am extremely happy! You want to know why?**

**NO REASON! WOHOO!**

**Anyways, a new character will appear in this chapter!**

**Her name starts with the same letter as Austin**

**Two parallel lines in the middle of her name**

**And ends with a letter that is a constant and vowel.**

**Okay, you guys know who it is.**

**ALLY IS GOING TO APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**All right, this is enough of my endless typing. Here is the chapter!**

I looked at the beat up shack in front of my eyes, boards falling off the roof and graffiti plastered all over the walls.

42 East Water St. Ally was in this building.

I stood in front of the building with Trish, Dez, and Marvin. Dez even somehow managed to, 'help Janice escape from the horrors the zoo has to offer' as Dez says.

Trish reached for the door and pushed.

The door did not swing open. It fell over with a _bang!_

I heard a gasp and some squealing deeper in the building. Then rushed footsteps. From a small corner in the room, a door opened and I saw a flash of blond hair. "They're here to take her!" I recognized Cassidy's voice squeal.

I heard a slap and Cassidy screamed. There was a small whisper and I looked towards Trish. I jerked my head in the direction of the door. I ran up to it and jiggled the handle.

"It's locked." I sighed.

Trish pushed me out of the way and followed me. "I believe whack-a-doodle here has a great plan."

Just when she said that, I heard a slap and saw Marvin and Dez charging at the door full speed, knocking it over. I ran in and saw Ally tied to a chair with her mouth duct-taped. When she saw me, her eyes brightened up and she started to cry.

"Trish, do you have any scissors on you?" I asked.

"Do you want small, medium, large, or serial killer?" She asked.

Ally's eyes widened at the words serial killer. I reassured her. "I'll use the scissors just on the rope."

I turned to Trish. "Serial Killer." I mouthed.

I cleared my throat. "Um…large."

Trish handed me the serial killer scissors, and I started to cut the rope. Once I got through the rope, Ally ripped off the duct-tape on her mouth.

"One, I know you used the serial killer scissors, Austin. Two, we need to get out of here as quick as we can. Three, what's with Dez and the llama and lion. Four, OWWWWWW!" She held her face in pain from the duct-tape. I rushed to her side. "How long have you've been in here with the duct-tape."

She looked at him. "I had that duct-tape on my mouth for a whole week. That's why it hurt so bad. Thanks for caring, Austin."

I took her hand. "I will always care about you Ally. You are my everything." I leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Ally smiled from ear to ear. "I love you too, Austin."

I hugged Ally and felt a shock go through my entire body. For a moment, I felt like there were no problems in the world.

But we were in a huge problem currently.

Trish cleared her throat. "All right, love birds. I would let you to at this, but we need to get out of this shack."

"Which will never happen." We all turned to see Dallas, with a giant metal rod in his hand. Cassidy was crawling up behind him. "You guys think that I'll let you all out now! Ally, you broke my heart, just for this stupid blond-dye haired maniac!"

I turned towards Ally. "What is he talking about?"

Ally looked at me. "Didn't you read passage 42?"

I hung my head low. "No, well, because Janice ate your book."

"Janice?"

"Dez's pet lion."

"Ahhh…"

"Will you just shut up, whore!" Dallas yelled, pointing at Ally, just to be thrown against the wall by Austin. He dropped the metal rod.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ALLY LIKE THAT." I said and pushed him harder against the wall, making the drywall crack.

"I will talk to that whore how ever I want to!" Dallas screamed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed Dallas harder against the wall, but the drywall cracked and we fell through and fell into a large circular room onto a catwalk. I rolled off of Dallas and looked at where we fell from. It was about 9 feet up from where we were, and I saw Janice jump through and next to me. She petted her head against me and then looked at Dallas.

"Attack." I said.

Janice sprang towards Dallas and he screamed like a little girl and ran. Janice turned back to me obviously pleased and started purring. "Good girl." I heard another creaking. Janice looked at me and it remind me of the time at the zoo and we fell out of the tree. Janice turned and I jumped on her back and she started to run. Man was this one strong lion.

Suddenly the catwalk suspenders snapped and we fell…

two feet down onto a second catwalk.

"Well, that scared us didn't it." I said to Janice. She started to purr but then she looked behind me and started to growl. I turned and saw Dallas standing with a metal rod again. I grabbed one of the suspenders and swung at him, but he blocked the swing and prodded me in the stomach.

I fell towards the railing and Dallas kicked me back, and my hand gripped the rail. I looked back and saw that it was a long way down.

"So this is how it will end, huh?" He took my right hand and pulled it off the rail, whacking it with the metal rod. "You know that this is what was going to happen." He started to take my left hand, but suddenly he was thrown backwards by a force and flipped over the railing, falling to his death. I looked at who did this and I saw the one person I did not expect.

Cassidy.

"Hey blondie. Need help?" she grabbed my wrist and I saw behind her Dez, Trish, and Ally along with Janice and Marvin.

I got my help up and I stared at Cassidy. "But I thought that you hated Ally!"

She turned towards me. "I never hated Ally. I always thought you two were perfect for each other. It was all part of my plan to help Ally."

"Explain?" I asked.

"Sure."

Cassidy just got back from L.A. with her band and was going to go get me to go on a date from me, but she noticed that Dallas kept flirting with her. She started to go out with him after a first date, but she felt like something was wrong.

Dallas was really using Cassidy just to get to team Austin. She thought it was completely wrong, but Dallas started to abuse her and threaten her that if she didn't help him, he would kill her or make her life miserable.

Face Puncher and Mad Dog were never really in it. Face Puncher and Mad Dog were just there to get a book that Cassidy borrowed from them and they thought that Austin and Trish stole it from him. Elliot turned out to be some random guy off the street, and LLL was a fake name made by Cassidy to put suspicions on Billl, although Billl was completely oblivious to everything. She didn't want us to figure out that LLL was her. She stole the book and read the last passage, figuring out that Ally was at 42 East Water St. She went there and lied to Dallas about helping him.

She just wanted Austin to be happy again with Ally. She hated seeing Austin upset at the Diner, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

I looked at Cassidy, and sighed. "Thank you." I went to hug her, but she held her hands up, and turned me around. "Go get Ally." I laughed and went to Ally, pulling her up and giving her a kiss right on the lips. "I love you." I said against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied.

We walked out of the shack, calling the police and reporting the accident. I kept my arm around Ally. "So, how about helping me plan a date for my new girlfriend?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips. "Who might that be?"

I turned her and brought my face to hers. "The most wonderful girl in the world. She goes by the name of Allyson Marie Dawson."

**I will have one chapter and than, SEQUEL! Most likely.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TheNargles394**


	9. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter of 42 Passages, and is basically an epilogue. I decided that I will write a sequel called, "15 steps," or something along those lines. I will finalize with a chapter after this on the name of the sequel. **

**And to wrap up 42 Passages.**

**3 years later.**

December 11th, 2014. I looked at the other side of the chapel. Today was the day! The day I would never forget for the rest of my lives.

I was getting married to Ally.

I watched as Dez and Trish, the best man and maid of honor, walked down the aisle arm and arm, actually managing not to explode at each other. They sat in the front row. Then I saw Ally, looking as gorgeous as ever.

The whole ceremony went by and when the priest said, 'You may now kiss the bride,' I nearly knocked her over with the force of my kiss.

The ceremony went by just as quick, as the honeymoon, which took place in Hawaii.

Soon after, Ally told me the great new that she was pregnant.

I was going to be a dad.

We went to the doctor one day and there was even better news.

We were having a baby girl.

I had always wanted a baby girl. She would be so spoiled, and she would never get married, never have a boyfriend. Heck, I will forbid her to even talk to a boy.

Except me, of course.

May 31st 2015, Ally's water broke. I brought her to the hospital, and she stayed there over night.

On June 1st at 12:11 PM, Ally gave birth to Avery Melody Moon.

Since that second, she had me wrapped around her finger.

And boy does she know it.

We didn't move to South Carolina, but we found a beautiful ranch house just to the north of Miami. We got 3 horses, named them Chestnut, Black Beauty, and, yes, the third horse's name was harmony. We got four dogs and named them Cocoa, a chocolate lab, Lucky, a German Shepherd with fluffy brown hair, Sadie, A black lab with white hairs right around her nose, and Maddie, a mix between a Doberman and a Lab, having the whole body of a Doberman, except the facial structure of a lab and she has webbed paws.

Avery had her first birthday and I bought her a guitar. She loved and started to pluck the guitar strings.

"That's my little musician." I cooed to her

She just kicked her legs and waved her arms, like every time she saw me. She reminded me so much of Ally, very mischevious, extremely smart, and loves me very much.

Her first words were 'guitar' and 'daddy'.

Ally looked at me when she heard her say daddy and said. "She sure loves her daddy."

Was she jealous?

Avery seemed to think so, and she started kicking me when I held her then.

"What?" I asked. Ally turned back.

"Momma!" She said.

Ally's eyes brightened at this, and I gave Avery to Ally.

"I guess that was something stupid to be jealous over, wasn't it?" She asked.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah, kinda."

Avery looked at me and started to hug Ally. "Mommy is ok. You can go to daddy, Ave." Ally told her. She held her hands to me and I took her and she clung to my neck and rested her head there.

Avery loved her Tia Trish and Tio Dez. Tia and Tio in Spanish is Aunt and Uncle.

Why might they both be considered Aunt and Uncle?

Well, three weeks after our wedding, Dez and Trish started to go out on dates.

On April 1st, 2015, Trish and Dez got married. Ally was the maid of honor and Dez's pet turkey was supposed to be the best man. But that was planned in October.

Thanksgiving came around and…

The rest shall be un-heard.

Avery was the light of my life.

On December 21st, 2018. We told Avery that she was going to be a big sister of twins. She was so excited to have baby sisters.

That was a huge disappointment for her.

On July 15th, Ally gave birth to Andrew Matthew Moon and Alex Marcus Moon.

Avery didn't like the idea of having baby brothers at first, but she soon enjoyed it very much.

She was extremely over-protective of them.

October of 2022, Alex came home with a black eye from a kid named Brice Berger.

We got a call from the school saying that Avery got into a fight with Brice Berger the next day. Ally was very disappointed in her. But I wasn't. I was glad that my little girl is keeping the boys away from her.

Life was amazing, but I couldn't help but think that there was going to be a bump in the road soon.

**I'm so sad that this Fan Fiction is over.**

**But Happy that there will be a new chapter.**

**Good-bye, 42 Passages.**

**Hello, Unnamed sequel.**

**~TheNargles394**


	10. Sorry!

I'm sorry guy's, but I was trying to write a sequel for 42 passages, but I can't find any plot in it at all. I'm going to put the sequel on hold for a while and work on some other stuff, but I will try to come back to the sequel. Sorry guys, but I am going to start a new multi-chapter soon!

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!

~TheNargles394


End file.
